Sorrow Fills One's Heart
by Klaus-112893
Summary: Tragedy hits the Baudlaires and the Quagmires. Isadora finds herself in danger. Klaus falls in confusion. Violet heart is breaking, and Sunny is in deep trouble. Plz review. Updated. .
1. The Beginning

**-Hello everyone, I am sorry I had to delete my pervious stories, plz forgive me. I'll promise you that the next stories I write shall not be deleted and will be better then my last stories.-**

Chapter One: The Beginning

I have to tell you what the setting is in this dreadful story, which there is an awful villian does a dreadful act, and a forgotten lover. But I shall tell you the story and it's settings. Surely you would love to read an article about how settings work in books and dreadful stories. But if not, then stay.

Violet Baudelaire was the oldest child, and was now 18 years old. She was a great inventor for her age. Violet, in this story, found herself in a love triangle, in which two young boys love Violet and Violet loves them both, but cannot decide.

Klaus Baudelaire, the middle child, was a reasearcher and a bookworm.Klaus found himself, unlike his sister, in love with only one person. Klaus was age 16, and going through love. He has never felt this way in his entire life, and could not decide if it was love or confusion.

Sunny Baudelaire, the youngest child, was a six year old. She was very found of her cooking skills she has developed during her growth. Sunny couldn't wait till she goes to school.

The Baudelaires bought a house, now that Violet was of age. The was small, yet had in of room for all of them it had four bedrooms, one in which was a guest room. Violet's room was a normal room, with blueprints of all her inventions all over the walls. Sunny's room had papers all stuck up on the walls of cooking notes on them. Sunny had many bitable items in her room, most of them were pens or pencils. Klaus's room, however, had nothing stuck up on the walls, but had booksevles covering the walls. His room was more larger then the others, but only because of the booksevles. It only had two small beds tucked away in the cover. Why he had two beds was because, as he said, if someone came by and wanted to stay with them, then if there are more then one person, the other can sleep in his room.

He usually doesn't sleep in his bed, but on a couch/coach in the corner of the library he uses to read late at night. And so now our story begins..

Klaus awoke to the banging and clanging of pans. He had been reading late at night and found himself beside a bookselve laying on the floor. He got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Klaus" greeted Violet as Klaus walk over to the table and sat down beside Violet.

"Good morning all." greeted back Klaus.

"Sleeping late again?" asked Violet.

"Yup" repiled Klaus.

"Well, me and Sunny are going to go to the mall today. We're going to buy Sunny's school suppiles." said Violet.

"Ok." said Klaus.

"We'll leave now, since we already ate. Bye."Violet said.

"Bye." said Klaus.

Klaus got up and got a bowl, started to pour ceral and milk in it, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Klaus shouted. He heard someone crying outside. Klaus opened the door and shock filled his face when he saw Duncan Quagmire carrying the almost lifeless Isadora.

**-Hope you Liked it! Plz review! I must get at least five reviews on this chapter to make the next one. And plz put Part One on your review or else I'll count it as not a review.-**


	2. A Strange Feeling

**-Thx for reviewing this story, and plz tell me what you guys think about this chapter.-**

Chapter Two: A Strange Feeling

(Continue from the last chapter)

"Oh my god.." almost whispered Klaus."Wh-What are you guys doing here?" was all Klaus could say.

"Klaus, help with Isadora, please, I beg you." said Duncan through the tears streaming down his face. Klaus pick Isadora from Duncan's arms and walked up stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Duncan as he saw Klaus go up stairs. He had thought that he would just place her somewhere in the living room.

"I'm going to put her in my room, on the spare bed." answered Klaus. Klaus walked into his room and layed Isadora on the spare bed. Duncan entered the room and sat down on the floor next to the bed. There he put his face in his hands and started crying.

"Wh-What happened?" asked Klaus as his patted Duncan on the shoulder.

"W-We were on the the floating home of Hal's, when suddenly the ballons started poping and.." here he took a pause and started to cry again, "Isadora got scared. She was in one corner and I was at the other. She ran towards me and triped. She tripped because the whole home started falling down. I grabbed some lifesavers and put one on Isadora. We couldn't find Hal anywhere, so we jumped out of the home. We landed in the middle of the ocean. I got sort of knocked out of air and I can't remember what happened there. All I remember was waking up on a beach and finding Isadora next to me, not breathing. I paniced, and carryed her to the nearest home I could find. I knocked on your door and here I am." Duncan continued crying.

" Oh my god." said Klaus.

"Yea, I know." said Duncan.

"No, I mean look!" Klaus said. Duncan turned to see what Klaus was looking at. There Isadora sat on the bed, coughing and spitting out water.

"Isadora!" shouted Duncan as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly."Your ok."

"What happened? Where am I?" started asking questions Isadora.

"Look who is here Isadora, Klaus." said Duncan. Klaus walked over to Isadora and hugged her.

"Klaus? Whoa, I thought I'd never see you again. Where is Sunny and Violet?" asked Isadora.

"I'll call them right now." said Klaus and got up, got his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed Violet's phone number.

"Yes?" answered Violet.

"Violet, guess who came by?" Klaus said.

"Your girlfriend?" said Violet. Dread filled Klaus's heart. He had forgotten about his girlfriend, Fiona. They have found each other a few months ago. Klaus has had forgotten and was thinking about Isadora already.

"Uh.. no." said Klaus, feeling kind of bad for forgeting."Duncan and Isadora came." The excited Klaus had left his voice.

"Oh, wow. I'll come there as soon as I can." said Violet and she hung up.

Klaus put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"something wrong Klaus?" asked Isadora, noticing the worried face.

"Uh.. no, I just need to go out and get something. I'll be right back.." Klaus almost ran outside. He walked into the storage, in the back of their house.

"God, why now? How come they came when I had finally found Fiona and now I am having feelings about Isadora? What am I supposed to do?" Klaus told himself.

**-Plz reveiw! Hope you liked it! Next Chapter soon!-**


	3. Love Always Lasts

**-Thx for reviewing the previous chapter!-**

**Chapter Three: Love Always Lasts**

Klaus returned to the house. He found Isadora and Duncan still in his room. Isadora was

walking around, looking at the many books Klaus had. Duncan was on the spare bed, watching

Isadora. Isadora turned around when Klaus came in.

"Hello Klaus. What happened?" she asked, wondering why he had ran out of the room.

"Uh.. nothing. I just needed some fresh air." Klaus said, telling a lie.

"I thought you needed to get something." Duncan said.

"Violet and Sunny will be here soon." Klaus said, ignoring what Duncan had said. "Are you guys

hungry?"

"Sort of, are you Duncan?" Isadora asked. Duncan nodded. Klaus led them to the kitchen. Suddenly,

there was a knock at the door. "Get whatever you guys want, I'll be right back." Klaus said, opening the

door and walking outside, closing the door behind him. It was Fiona.

"Hello, Klaus. Aren't you coming to help out decorate the for the school dance?" Fiona asked. Klaus had forgotten

about that. "Would you mind if I brought two people along with me?" Klaus asked. He couldn't leave Isadora and

Duncan alone, that would be rude.

"You can bring them along, if they are going to attend the school and go to the dance." Fiona said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Klaus went back in the house, leaving Fiona outside. Klaus told them about the school

and the dance. Duncan couldn't go because he was 18, but Isadora could. "But where will we stay?" Isadora

asked. "You guys can stay here with us." Klaus said. They were both happy. Klaus took Isadora to his room

and lent her a shirt and some pants, since Violet's clothes were to big and would not fit her and Isadora's

clothes were wet. Isadora quickly brushed her hair and said goodbye to Duncan. She followed Klaus outside

and met Fiona.

"Hello, I am Isadora." Isadora said, smiling and shaking her hand.

"It is nice to meet you Isadora, I am Fiona." Fiona said, shaking Isadora's hand, and forcing a smile. Klaus

led the way to the school and they entered to where the dance would take place. Isadora looked around, the place

was big. "How may I help?" she asked Klaus. Klaus looked at Fiona. Fiona smiled. "You don't have to do anything.

You could just watch." she said, smiling. _Always trying leave people out._ Klaus thought. "Isadora, you could help me

hang the banner." Klaus said. Fiona glared at Klaus for moment before heading over to her friends.

Klaus sighed before looking over at Isadora. "Don't mind Fiona, she's always like that. Anyways, follow me."

Klaus started to walk over to the banner that was half hanging and below it was a ladder. Isadora followed Klaus,

smiling a bit. Once they both reached it, Klaus looked over at Isadora. "You want to go up the ladder? I'll hand

you the things." Isadora thought for a moment and looked over at the ladder. _It is pretty high._ Isadora thought,

_I'll do it anyways. _Isadora nodded. "Ok." She walked over to the ladder and started to climb up. Once she reached

the top, Isadora looked down to Klaus. Getting a bit nervous, she quickly looked back up. "Ok, you can hand over

the things." she said, not even looking down at Klaus. _I'm never going to do this again._ she thought, starting

to get a bit dizzy.

Klaus looked at Isadora. She looked a bit dizzy. "Izzy, you ok?" Klaus asked, getting worried. _If she falls,_

_she could get seriously hurt._ he thought. Isadora looked down. "I'm fine. And why did you call me Izzy? My name is

Isadora." Klaus smiled. "I hope you don't mind if I call you that. It is sort of a short nickname I made up." Isadora

smiled. "It's ok. I like it. You could hand me the things now." Isadora said, putting her hand out to take the things.

Klaus climbed up until he was below her. He started to hand the things to her, but stopped._ She looks a little pale_.

Klaus took the things and climbed down. "Maybe you should get down, I'll do it." Klaus said, worried. "Ok." Isadora

started to climb back down. Once she reached the floor, she took the things away from him. "You sure you are

alright, Izzy?" Klaus asked, ready to climb the ladder.

Isadora smiled, again. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." she said, truthfully. Klaus started to climb up, stopping

when he heard something fall down. Klaus looked down. Isadora lied on the floor. _Oh no, she fainted. _Klaus thought,

jumping to the ground. He ran over to her. "Izzy!" Klaus didn't know what to do. He only thought of one thing. Klaus

picked her up. He carried her to the nurses office.

Fiona saw Klaus run out, carrying Isadora. She frowned a bit. "Fiona?" one of her friends said to her. "Are you

alright?" Fiona looked at her. "Oh, I'm alright." Fiona said, following Klaus but staying a good distance behind in order

for him not to notice. Once she reached the nurses office, she saw Isadora lying on a bed and Klaus holding her hand.

Fiona stood at the door way, quietly. She listened and watched. "Is she alright?" Klaus asked the nurse, worried.

The nurse nodded. "She should wake up any moment now. You should take her back home once she does and stay

with her. I'll tell the teachers what happened and you will be excused." Klaus nodded, he planned to follow the nurses

instructions.

Isadora started to wake up. She quickly sat up, confused. "Where am I?" Klaus looked at Isadora, surprised she

woke up so suddenly."You are at the nurse's office. Are you alright? Can you get up?" Klaus asked, standing up. Isadora

stood up, she smiled. "Yup." Klaus smiled. "Ok then, let's go back home." Klaus said, starting to walk outside of the nurses

office. Isadora followed him, thanking the nurse. Klaus saw Fiona. Fiona grinned and gave him a deep and long kiss, in front

of Isadora. She wanted to make it clear that Klaus was her boyfriend. While kissing him, Fiona opened her eyes and looked

at Isadora. Klaus was surprised. He tried to push her off, but failed. Isadora watched them, smiling. "I'll be heading back now.

I'll see you later Klaus." Isadora walked off towards the house. _I can't believe he has a girlfriend! Isn't it wonderful? _Isadora

thought, smiling. Fiona was a bit disapointed. _She didn't get jealous! Maybe she is just a friend._ Fiona thought, breaking the

kiss. "Bye Klaus. Love you." Fiona said, walking back to the gym, where the dance would take place. Klaus sighed. He ran after

Isadora. Once he reached her, he walked beside her. "Sorry about that." Klaus said, a bit gulity. Isadora smiled. "It's ok.

Why didn't you tell me that she was your girlfriend? Isn't it wonderful!" Isadora said, giving him a hug. Klaus was a bit surprised.

_She isn't jealous? _Klaus thought. He was a bit sad about that.

The last time they saw each other, Isadora told him something that he never forgot. She told him that she loved him

and that she would never forget him. After all these years, Klaus never forgot. After that, he met Fiona. He did feel some

feelings for her and after these years Klaus thought that he would never see Isadora again and so he started to go out

with Fiona. But down deep inside Klaus still loved Isadora. But he wasn't sure if Isadora felt the same thing. _What if she_

_forgot?_ Klaus thought, feeling a bit sorry for himself. He sighed. Isadora looked over at Klaus. "Are you alright? Did

I say something to disturb you?" she asked. Klaus shook his head, but still felt a bit sad. Isadora frowned and looked down at

her feet as she walked. "I still remember what I said to you the last time I saw you. I never forgot it. But I'm glad you found

someone you love and care for. I'll still will always love you, but I guess that would be just a crush that would go away soon,

right?" Isadora said, smiling. Klaus was surprised at what she had told him just now. _She still remembers? _Klaus felt a bit happy,

but sad too. She accepted the fact that Fiona was his girlfriend. _Maybe she is right,_ he thought, _maybe it was just a crush._

_It'll go away. _Klaus frowned. _It doesn't feel as if it'll go away. _He smiled. "Maybe it will. But for now, it hasn't gone away completely."

he said, opening the door of the house and entering. He ran off into his room. Isadora was surprised. _He still feels it? _She smiled.

Violet and Sunny were there already. They said hello and talked for a while. After that, they all went to bed.

**Hope you all liked it! Sorry I took so long. The other chapter will be here soon! I promise! Luv you all!**


	4. Confessions

**Hope you liked thet last chapter! More action in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four:Confessions**

Klaus awoke the next day, sitting at his desk. He looked around and realized that he was in his room. He looked at his bed and the spare bed. Isadora lied on the spare bed sleeping peacefully and the other was empty. "Where's Duncan?" he asked himself out loud. Klaus got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and change into his school uniform.

Isadora woke up, sitting up quickly. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was and what had happened. She stood up and walked down stairs. She found Violet and Sunny eating breakfast. "Goodmorning!" Isadora said, giving them both a hug. "Goodmorning." both Violet and Sunny said. "How did you sleep?" Sunny asked, smiling. "I slept great." Violet smiled. "Today is your first day at school. I'll tell Klaus to help you find all your classes and to tell you all the nesscessary things about the school." Isadora had almost forgotten about school. "Are we late?" she asked, worried. "Nope, you have plenty of time before school. You have at least two hours. What would you like for breakfast?" Sunny said, putting her plate in the sink. "A bowl of cereal would be fine." Isadora told Sunny. She looked at Violet. "Are we suppose to wear uniforms? I don't have the uniform. Do we need anything else?" Isadora asked, quickly. Violet smiled. "You do have to wear a uniform but I got all the things you need last night. They are in Klaus's room. All you need to do to be ready is to eat breakfast, take a quick shower and dress, and get your backpack. I put everything in it, ready to go." Isadora smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you very much!" Sunny then placed a bowl of cereal in front of Isadora. Isadora thanked Sunny and started to eat her breakfast.

Klaus walked out of the bathroom, wearing his uniform. He dried his hair with a towel as walked down stairs. "Goodmorning all." he said to everyone. Klaus served himself some cereal and sat down in a chair next to Isadora. "Today is your first day of school, right?" Klaus asked her. Isadora nodded. "Yup, an exciting day for me!" Violet got up and walked towards the door. Sunny followed behind her. "Bye Klaus and Isadora! See you later!" Sunny said, smiling. She walked outside with Violet. Violet closed the door behind her. Klaus waved goodbye from the table. "Bye Sunny. Good luck at school." Klaus looked at Isadora. "Where is Duncan?" he asked. Isadora shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought you knew." Klaus shook his head. "I should have asked Violet. Well, when you are ready to go to school, we'll still have like an hour and a half before school starts. I could show around the school." Isadora smiled. "Ok." She got up and placed her bowl in the sink and washed it. After that she walked up stairs and got her uniform. "I'll be right out." she shouted to Klaus. Isadora then walked into the bathroom and took a shower and changed.

While Isadora was getting ready for school, Klaus finished his breakfast. He walked upstairs, into his room. Klaus sat down on his bed and waited for Isadora. Suddenly the phone rang, surprising Klaus. Klaus answered it. It was Fiona.

**Fiona: **"Hello dear. How are you today?"

**Klaus:** "I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Isadora so we could go to school."

**Fiona:** "You shouldn't hang out with her much. She looks like a bad person."

**Klaus:** "Fiona! How could you say that? She is my best friend! You might be the bad person! The nerve you have to call her that! For your information, she could be even better than you!"

Klaus hanged up. He had said the last part in a rush, not realizing what he had said. _Oh shit, Fiona is going to be furious. _Klaus thought, bitterly. _I'll have to say sorry later_. Isadora entered the room. She was wearing her uniform, her hair already brushed and tied up into a ponytail. "Klaus, are you alright?" Isadora asked, sitting down next to him. "I heard you yelling." Klaus looked down at his feet. "No, nothing is wrong. I'm ok." Isadora looked at him. "You are lying. I can easily see that. Klaus, please don't lie to me. I hate lies." Isadora said, frowning. Klaus gave her a hug. "I'll tell you later. I don't really want to talk about it right now. Oh, and by the way. You look great in that uniform." Isadora frowned for a moment but then smiled. "Thank you. Should we get going now? You could tell me later, after school." Klaus smiled. "Thanks Izzy. Ok, let's go." Klaus got up and grabbed his bookbag. He handed Isadora her bookbag. Klaus then started to walk to the school. Isadora smiled and quickly followed him.

As they reached the school, Klaus saw Fiona, surrounded by a group of friends. Fiona ran towards Klaus. She looked as if she was crying. Isadora looked at Fiona then at Klaus. "I'll leave you guys alone." Isadora said, turning around started to walk away from them. Fiona grabbed Isadora's arm. "You are staying." she said, full of anger. "Leave her alone Fiona, she has nothing to do with this." Klaus said, afraid that she might hurt Isadora. "She has everything to do with this!" Fiona pulled Isadora, and once she was close enough, slapped Isadora across the face. Isadora rubbed where she was hit. "What did I do?" she asked, confused at why she was hit. "Fiona! Leave her alone!" Klaus grabbed Fiona and pulled her away from Isadora. "Izzy did nothing wrong!" Fiona smirked. "Oh really? Now you have a nickname for her? What about what you said on the phone!" Fiona tried to pull away from Klaus. Klaus hugged her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. But what you said on the phone about Izzy made me mad. I bet that if you got to know her you guys would become best friends." Klaus then kissed Fiona. Fiona pulled away. "I doubt that." Fiona then walked away from them and into the school. Klaus looked at Isadora. She was crying silently. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You did nothing wrong, Izzy." Isadora dropped to her knees. She buried her face in her hands. "I did, I did do something wrong. And I'm going to fix it." Isadora then got up and ran away from the school and Klaus.

Klaus watched her. He sighed. Klaus was about to run after her but stopped. _She needs some time alone._ Klaus thought. _I'll talk to her later._ Klaus walked into the school, thinking that Isadora might have gone home.

As Isadora reached the house, she was still crying but not so much. Isadora was about to open the door, but stopped. _I can't miss this first day of school._ she thought. Isadora then turned around and ran back to the school. The school seemed empty outside. Isadora quickly ran inside and into her class.

As the school day ended, Klaus walked outside of the school, about to head home. He saw Isadora, walking towards the park. "Izzy!" Klaus shouted, running towards her. Isadora saw Klaus heading towards her. Isadora stopped walking. She waited for him. Isadora wanted to talk to him. Klaus reached her. "Izzy, are you alright?" Isadora ignored what Klaus said. "Klaus, I'm sorry for what I did. Whatever I did wrong, I'm going to fix it. Klaus, I'm leaving." Isadora said, looking down at her feet. Klaus gasped. "Your leaving? Why! Izzy, you did nothing wrong! I keep trying to tell you that! Why won't you listen to me! You did nothing wrong!" Klaus said, almost shouting. "Klaus, you're lying to me! I hate lies and I know I did something wrong! I should have left when I had the chance! Because of me, Fiona hates you and it might cause you guys to break up or something! I'm interfearing with your love life! And now I'm leaving it, you should be glad!" Isadora said, more like shouted, at him. Isadora was about to burst into tears again but held it. Klaus was sad, yet angered. _Doesn't she see it? I don't love Fiona!_ Klaus thought, full of anger. Klaus grabbed her, hugging her tightly and not letting go. He lowered his head so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Izzy, don't you see?" Klaus whispered softly into her ear. "I don't love Fiona. I love --" Klaus then stopped suddenly. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Klaus suddenly started crying. He cried on Isadora's shoulder.

Isadora was confused. She wondered why Klaus was crying and who he truly loved. "Klaus?" Isadora said, hugging him. Klaus felt confused. _God, this love thing is so confusing and hurtful! _Klaus thought, still crying. He hugged Isadora tightly and continued to cry on her shoulder._ I can't bring myself to say it. Why! I can trust her. But I still can't. How will she react? I don't want her to leave. I feel so confused! What should I do next! Why do I feel this way! _Klaus was getting dizzy, thoughts whirling around in his head. Klaus cried silently. He felt his legs go a little bit weak. _I'm going to pass out. Damn._ Klaus thought. He had to tell her, before he loses her. "I love you. I love you Izzy and I'll always will." Klaus said, passing out before he say anything else.

**Hope you liked it! I wonder what Isadora will say. Well, I'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter! Leave a comment plz!.**


End file.
